A Taste
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She felt his warm breath near her ear, his lips slowly brushing against it. "You ever do that again and I'll kill you." His voice was low and dangerous but somehow seductive at the same time." Victor/OC


**A Taste **

From the day she walked into that bar and laid eyes on them, her life was turned upside down and inside out. Stryker was dead set on making her one of them, and that's exactly what happened. She'd been with them for awhile now, going on missions and acting apart of the team.

In that time she had learnt how to control her powers. She has the ability to slow down molecular motions so she can freeze objects, animals and humans even freeze a whole room. It was triggered by fear, so whenever she got scared she'd freeze them. The catch is she can't freeze her own kind, which would have come in handy the times she's had fights with Victor but her fire element came in use at those times.

The guys treated her like one of them, never pointing out that she was the only woman in the team. Unless Wade was in one of this joking moods, saying that she was a woman and couldn't do as good as job as the men. They knew she was as good as the rest of them and she had proved it to Wade more times than she could count. He wouldn't go too far with his teasing because he'd probably lose his guts, the doing of Victor of course. Victor wouldn't admit it, but he has feelings like everyone else.

The first time Victor showed emotion to anyone, to her, someone almost got ripped to pieces. Ok, they did end up ripped to pieces when the rest of them headed back.

_The music of the club was pounding away, she could feel it moving through her body. For some unknown reason, Stryker wanted them to track down a human. When she meant track down, she didn't mean sniff him out. They were sent to a club to wait for him to arrive, and then it was show down. _

_She could tell the guys minds were already drifting off to different things than the job. Logan and Zero were probably the only two with their mind on the job. Wade had already left, following a woman that walked pasted them. The rest of the team were too busy watching the dancers on the floor to move, but somehow they followed her in autopilot to one of the couches in the corner, giving them a good view of the whole club. _

_She could see Victor watching the women out the corner of her eye. She didn't know if she felt angry for the horrible ideas he was thinking, or jealous about him being with another woman. She'd long ago stopped fighting her demons and admitted to _herself _that she had feeling for the heartless Victor Creed. She had a pretty good idea what Victor did to women, he raped and killed them, somehow he got a thrill out of it. A thrill she tried not to pay attention to, she could put up with killing but not rape. They killed for Stryker all the time and before she met them, she use to kill for survival. _

"_What?" Victor's voice broke her out of her thoughts._

"_Nothing." He gave her a disbelieving look and turned back to watching the blonde woman, She let out a small growl and saw the edges on Victors lips turn into a smirk. _

"_I'm going to get a drink." She walked away from the table not waiting for a response. If she stood there any longer she could possible throw a fire ball at him, which wouldn't be good in a club full of humans._

_She dropped down at a seat near the bar and order a coke, she wasn't like Victor or Logan and drink all night without it affecting her. She could heal like them, well sort of. The small injures she could heal but the major ones, she might as well be human. _

"_Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked the thirty year old man sitting two seats away from her. _

"_Yeah, I'll have a..." The rest of the sentence didn't matter to her, this was their target. She looked behind her and saw the guys had recognise him to. Logan went to stand up, but she shook her head 'no'. This was her prey. _

_She picked up her coke and walked over to the spare seat next to him. He looked happy to see her, like he excepted every woman to come over. She gave him a smile and held out her hand. _

_He took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on her thigh. He turned to take a sip of his drink and she quickly looked back at the team, who was watching their every move. She was even more satisfied when she see the emotions raging in Victors eyes._

_She turned back to the target while he finished his drink and looked back at her. She could see the lust shining brightly in his eyes and it made her feel disgusted. This is only a mission nothing else. Yeah she could be a badass fire cracker if she wanted and most the time she was but having creeps look at her like food was a no go. _

_He slowly stroked her thigh and lent over to her ear and _tried _to whisper seductively to her. "You want to get out of here?" She nodded her head. He quickly took hold of her hand and started walking her to the entrance. She didn't get time to look behind her to make sure the team was following, the guy seemed to be in a rush, almost desperate. _

_When they finally reached outside she felt the cold wind against her hot body and ravished the feeling while still been pulled along by her target. He was heading straight to the parking lot, she knew she had to do something, no way was she getting into a car with this horny dog. _

_He was just about to open the car door for her when she decided to act on the only idea so far. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed his back into the car, and kissed him. Nothing special, just a touch of the lips. She didn't need to do anything else to encourage him; his hands were on her hips and his lips attacked her neck. She tensed up when his hands started near her chest._

_Before she could react, she was pulled away from her target and against a hard chest, a ripping growl vibrated through her body. Logan gave them a glance before moving in front of the man. Logan was the new one out of the team but when he got into the right frame of mind, he can be very dangerous. _

_The human was already shitting his pants and he hadn't even seen what Victor could do, not that Victor was going to move from behind her anytime soon. "I didn't-t know-w she was your girl. She was the one who came onto me-e." _

"_She wasn't interested in you." Victors arm tightened around her waist while he growled at the human. The digging of his claws on her hip was enough to tell her that he was angry. _

_Logan grabbed the man's attention and started asking questions. She didn't know why they needed to find this human and she didn't want to know. _

_She stepped out of Victor's arms and started walking around the parking lot, looking at the types of cars people drove. It wasn't very interesting but she didn't want to be near the man. The voices of the team were far enough away that she couldn't hear anything, not to mention she didn't hear _him _approaching her. _

_She didn't turn around, she could feel his eyes watching her every move. They were both waiting for someone to break, and it wasn't going to be her. Victor was going to have to get over himself, if he wanted anything. Of course, he didn't break down in minutes, this is _Victor _were talking about. _

_She was sure the team had gone back to report their mission and the information they found. She walked down a lifeless street of shops with him following close behind, she was just about to turn the corner onto another street when she was slammed against the brick wall. _

_He had finally snapped. His body was pressed up against hers, keeping her held between the wall and his body. He was frustrated that was clear, she had learnt over the years to read Victors emotions and body language, body language was something he used a lot and right now his body was telling her that he want her. _

_Knowing that she made him lose control made her feel powerful and she felt her own excited between her legs. She watched him sniff the air and growl at her, and to her great pleasure he started nipping at her neck. She could once again feel his claws digging into her waist making her bleed, it soon healed. _

_She felt his warm breath near her ear, his lips slowly brushing against it."You ever do that again and I'll kill you." His voice was low and dangerous but somehow seductive at the same time. _

"_You don't own me." His claws went deeper into her skin and he pushed her harder into the wall. _

"_I will soon." She didn't get a chance to speak before he was kissing her. He bit her lip, making it bleed and sucked on it. She let out a groan of pain and pleasure but she was positive she had already been moaning before then. _

_His hands went under her top, massaging her breasts. While he pushed her against the wall grinding his erection into her. He went to undo the buttons on her pants but she stopped him. He growled at her. He wanted this, she wanted this, why did she want to stop? "Not here." Her voice was almost begging. _

_She lightly pushed away from him and fixed up her clothes. She looked up at him to see a confused emotion, something you rarely see on his handsome face. She walked over to the closest car and broke into it, hot wiring it to start the engine. She closed the driver's side, waiting for him to finally get in. _

_A few minutes later, the passenger's door was open and he sat down beside her with his emotionless mask on his face, looking straight ahead. She turned to face him and he still wouldn't look at her. Slowly she reached across to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'm yours." She felt him twitch in his seat and knew he wasn't totally angry with her. She went to move away, but his hand held onto her neck, stopping her. He turned his face so their lips were almost touching. The animal in his eyes was shining brightly at her, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. _

"_Shhh..." She felt his claws lightly stroking the back of her neck, strangely relaxing her. His nose trailed from her jaw to the cave of her neck, nuzzling into her. Without any notice, he bit hard into her neck, making a small yelp escape her. He smoothed her by licking the bite and erasing the pain. He kissed her 'new' bite and then her lips. _

_He pulled away with a smirk on his lips, seeming happier than before. "Now we can go." He tapped his nails on the side of the car waiting for her to pull out of her fuzzy haze. _

_She pulled the car out and starting driving back to base. The whole way she could feel his eyes watching her, she didn't dare look after what happened before. He had marked her as his and she was sure he had a lot more planned. _

_When they pulled up to the base, she left out a breath she didn't know was holding. She heard Victor laugh under his breath, but ignored it. She opened the door to enter the base and held it for Victor excepting him to follow, but he stood outside the door watching her. "You coming?" She couldn't help the hurt in her voice when she spoke. She thought they were fine, than she had a second thought about him using her like he did to every other women. _

_He stepped in front of her and lifted her chin up, so they were looking at each other. He had a pretty good idea what she was thinking. "I'm going back to the club." He could tell those words hurt to, so he made it clearer. "I'm going to visit our target again. Check up on him." _

"_Victor, Stryker will kill you for going back." He snorted at her. She knew the idea of Stryker trying to kill Victor was funny to him. Like always, there was no way to change Victors mind. "Why didn't you get me to drop you off while we were in town?" He shrugged his shoulders and started walking in the direction they came. _

_That night Victor had came back to base with blooded clothes._

It was two o'clock in the morning and the place was dead silent except for the couple of guys snoring. She chucked her blankets off and walked to the door of her bedroom, everyone had their own room. Opening the door, the only light was the one coming from the end of the hallway. She could make out the doors to each room.

As quietly as she could, she walked down the hallway to the thrid door on the right. The name 'Creed' on the door shined. She was about to turn around when she gave in and silently opened the door to his room.

To the team they were a couple, but a strange one at that. Victor didn't like showing weakness around anyone, so they only did things in private. Well most the time, unless she stole a kiss or he got protective. He never said 'I love you' but he didn't need to, the emotion in his eyes was enough, for now.

His body was spread out on the huge bed with a sheet covering his naked body. They may have had sex a many times already but his body always seemed to amaze her. Walking closer to him, she could see his chest rising with each breath. He looked so peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him, so she turned around heading for the door.

She was caught by surprise when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the bed and against a warm body. "Where are you going?" His seductive voice spoke near her ear, kissing her neck.

She turned around and faced him. "Nowhere now." She gave him a tired smile.

"Sleep." He kissed her before nuzzling into her neck and stroking her thigh, slowly making her sleepy. He didn't fall back to sleep straight away as he spent an hour watching her sleep, memorized by her face - the smile on her lips never left.


End file.
